moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubalolxp/Historyjka :)
Witam was moje drogie dzieciaczki. Zainspirowany ostatnimi wydarzeniami etc wojna światów na astro postanowiłem napisać to pełne radości i humoru opowiadanie a zatem usiądźcie wygodnie i słuchajcie. Dawno Dawno DAWNO (tak dawno że nikt nie wie kiedy) na planecie Astronomican zapanował syf,chaos i tyranidztwo. Jesień rok 41 411 godzina 14:76 gdzieś w ratuszu. ---- - Witam państwa z tej strony Kubalolxp a to są nagie fakty,znajdujemy się przed siedzibą naszego komuni... rządu,który debatuje nad zakazem oddychania i powołaniem nowego ministra oświaty. Drzwi się otworzył PATRZ Rajven kamerujesz to ?! - Tak ! - Proszę państwa to chyba koniec głosowania zaraz dowiemy się jakie są wyniki. - Panie Dilmo i co z wynikami czy ustawa została przyjęta. - Thak wszystko soztało pszyjente hik* bendzie więcej pracy mniej pinidzy hik* wyburzamy szpitale i ten hik* nowy wiek emerytalny bendziecie hik* prasowac...pakować...pracować! do 89 lat hik* - Ale panie premierze mieli panowie głosować nad ustawą o zakazie oddychania i wyborze nowego ministra edukacji narodowej. - A to tesz byndzie hik* i ten oddychać moszna hik* a na nowego ministra wybralismy hik* Bra..Branka...jak mu tam JACEK! jak temu było co myśmy z nim wczoraj pili hik* - Brat zakonny hik* heheha - No wasnie brat zakonny ! hik* - Świetnie czy planujecie panowie jakieś przemówienie do ludu? - alesz oszywiście hik* bedziemy o 24:01 - Jak zatem państwo słyszeli spotkamy się o 24 pozdrawiam i zapraszam na spotkanie po krótkiej przerwie na reklamy ;) *Dużo reklam później. - Witamy ponownie z tej strony reporter Rajven Blood Faster i Kubalolxp w dzisiejszym wydaniu kropki nad L porozmawiamy z ministrem edukacji Bratem Zakonnym - Imperator z wamiiiii. - i z imperatorem twoimm. - Oraz z Komisarzem Kriegu - AVE WALDEK! - Panowie spotkaliśmy się tutaj aby omówić kwestie przyszłościowe naszej planety nad którą zwisa groźba przemielenia na kupkę biomasy. Co Pan Brat o tym sądzi? - Myślę iż dzieci imperatora będą w stanie stawić zagrożenie nowym zagrożeniom z moją nową książką do podstawówki Tomcio Bolter i Ciulneczka nauczymy się kontroli nad naszym umysłem oraz rozwiążemy mroczne zagadniena alfabetu. - eee jak pan to skomentuje panie kriegu ? - potrzeba wincyj głosowań ! WINCYJ GŁOSOWAŃ tylko głosowania rozwiążą nasze problemy ! - Mylisz się trzeba tu wprowadzić porządek z pomocą słowa imperatora. I mojej książki ! - Nikt nie czyta twoich badziewnych książek jedyne do czego jej używam to do podcierania tyłka! - Jesteś nerwowy bracie Kriegu napij się mojej herbaty z chloroformem to znaczy melisą... - Sam se wypij te twoje kocie szczyny ! - Nie no co panowie zrobili zawołajcie woźnego ktoś musi tu posprzątać. - woźny TORGA proszony do sali nr 5 - Słyszałem że wy zakonnice lubicie jeździć na rowerach bez siodełek. - O ty ! O TY ! - I tym wydarzeniem kończymy nasze dzisiejsze wydanie Kropki nad L zapraszamy ponownie za tydzień. *Wieczór godzina 0:02 - Nadajemy komunikat alarmowy ! Flota rój różowych misiów przypuściła atak na miasto niebo rozbłyskuje się jak części spadającego Malezyjskiego Boeinga. - Znajdujemy się w stacji dowodzenia obroną planetarną panie generale WsU jaka sytułacja? - No cuź prowadzimy nieustanny ostrzał wróg nie zdobędzie planety bez mojej zgody nasze działa rozszarpią ich niczym mochery które walczą o miejsca w ałtobusie! - Wspaniale ! Jednak nie boi się pan że wróg przyćmi nas przewagą liczebną ? - pff my w armi imperjalnej mamy jedno motto tam gdzie wróg posyła miliony tam my wysyłamy pierdoyljony. *Nagle do pokoju wbiega żołnierz. - Nie mówiłem ci że masz nie przeszkadzać ! spotkamy się wieczorem! - Sir ale to nie o to chodzi działa nie mają amunicji ! -Hmmm zbierz gwardzistów na placu. *15 min później - żołnierze powiedźcie mi co jest w życiu najważniejsze ! - Matka ! - to też ale nie - Służba ! zostaliście przydzieleni do specjalnej spec grupy która wyeliminuje wroga z powietrza. - SUPER zawsze chciałem postrzelać z thunderhowka ! - heheh nie o to chodzi załadować armaty gwardzistami ! - Tak jest sir - Tak to właśnie jest na wojnie panie reporter ponosimy ofiary w imię większego dobra ! - Ale oni wyglądają jak by mieli zaraz zemdleć a tamten chyba narobił w portki ? - Co pan mówisz ! patrz jak chętnie wchodzą do armaty ku chwale imperatora ! - MAM ci pomóc czy sam wejdziesz - Widzi pan ? :) - Faktycznie to działa a zatem jesteśmy bezpieczni zostańcie z nami wracamy po krótkiej przerwie na reklamy ! ---- Koniec część 1 To już koniec bajeczki nie długo będzie część druga która wytłumaczy co i jak :) tym czasem dobranoc ! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach